No es un adiós
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Cansado o no de perder sus lazos que ni siquiera se han roto. ¿Es capaz de seguir adelante? Naruto, Sasuke, kakashi y un personaje extra en una mini historia. Un poco angst.


Advertencias: No Yaoi. Angst que no lo es tanto XDD. ¿Muerte? de personaje.

No es un adiós.

Es la tierra húmeda que aún conserva su aroma tras la lluvia de la noche anterior. Es también el cielo muy azul y despejado el que la ilumina, como la existencia misma de los nombres grabados en la piedra de los héroes.

Uno tras otro, cincelados en letras pequeñas como esperando poder anexar otro en la vorágine grisácea. Como si a la piedra no le gustara estar sola y entonces encierra dentro de sí nombre tras nombre, el espíritu de los caídos en batalla.

Roca rectangular sobre cimientos fuertes; luego la bandera con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, ondeando al paso del viento.

Otro nombre que se ha anexado al monumento de piedra.

La curiosidad quizá de verlo escrito –puesto que jamás sería por la arrogancia de regocijarse en su propia pena,- es la que les hace nuevamente ir a observarlo. Recuerdan la primera vez que observaron el monumento: fue al día siguiente de que les asignaron a su sensei. Kakashi les había explicado el motivo de la existencia de ese obelisco.

Una roca que tomaba valor al ser misma tributo materializado en ese altar.

-¿No vas a llorar?

-Cállate, bastardo- dice el rubio, sin dejar de mirar la roca,- estoy concentrándome en ver todos los nombres.

-Deberías practicar lectura más seguido.

-No se trata de eso, déjame estar un rato…

-Ah pequeño perdedor, tú que siempre lloras ¿ahora estarás cansado de tanto que lo haces?- un bajito sonido parecido a una risa sarcástica sale de su garganta al decirlo.

-La misión es lo más importante; por eso es que no debemos derramar lágrimas. Es una de las leyes básicas ninjas. Mi misión es estar aquí sereno y observando.

-Kakashi aplicaba sólo lo que convenía, extraño que no aprendieras eso.

-No pienso llorar. No lo he visto hacerlo ni una sola vez, incluso cuando venía una y otra vez a este monumento. Él mismo lo dijo la primera vez, sus amigos también estaban aquí.

-No sé de qué te arrepientes, tú mismo lo decidiste hace mucho.

-No me arrepiento.

-Todos morimos alguna vez.

-Lo se… sólo me gustaría que se retrasara el momento un poco más. Era uno de mis ídolos ¿sabes?...y no se lo dije; recuerdo la última vez que lo vi. La espalda de Kakashi sensei… él entero se iba haciendo más pequeño mientras se alejaba y me echó una última mirada con ese ojo curveado, que te hacía imaginar que sonreía. Y sonreía… como si quizá fuera a buscar un lugar en donde descansar para siempre; eso se me figuró.

-Para personas como tú es bueno llorar.- como nunca antes, la mano de Sasuke roza gentilmente la de Naruto, su más preciado amigo.- Nadie ya se reirá de ti.

Los ojos cerúleos están brillosos y acuosos, pero no salta lágrima alguna. Extiende más la mano para aferrarse a la otra.

-La confianza de un shinobi… es una escoria quien rompe las reglas, pero es peor que una escoria quien abandona a sus amigos, lo decía dijo Kakashi-sensei ¿te acuerdas? No me arrepiento de mi elección pero a veces me pregunto si mi decisión me hace o no una escoria…

Fue la última vez que Naruto lo vio también, porque se separaron para que el joven rubio fuese a pelear en contra de Sasuke.

-Llora por Kakashi, es bueno para ti.

-No… lloro por nosotros Sasuke… el orgullo de ese shinobi no merece que llore por él.

En su mente la mano de Kakashi, se eleva en la memoria de Naruto, recordando nítidamente la última vez que le observó al marcharse. Kakashi sensei no regresaría a la aldea, eso es lo que muchos dijeron, puesto que seguramente moriría en esa dura batalla con los últimos miembros de Akatsuki.

Naruto tenía la sencilla certeza de que lo haría; volvería sólo para verlos a ellos, sus queridos discípulos. Máquinas para matar, pero al fin y al cabo, máquinas cuyo motor era un corazón humano capaz de amar. Sus lazos ahora únicos e indestructibles; sus alumnos y su deber shinobi a la aldea.

-Nos enseñó tanto y era uno de mis ídolos; no le dije gracias… me da una pena horrible dejarlo aquí en esta piedra ahora sin siquiera habérselo dicho.

Naruto sonríe tristemente, sin la sonrisa forzadamente feliz que mostraba ante la adversidad. Ya no hay a quien otorgarla de forma necesaria.

Kakashi se inclina entonces, en silencio une sus manos y deja oraciones para sus alumnos.

_-Ne… Naruto… _-susurra el de cabellos grisáceos,- _cuando les nombré que este era el lugar en donde estaban escritos los nombres de los grandes hombres dijiste "mi nombre estará escrito en esta piedra" ¿te acuerdas?_

Tras él, Naruto asiente.

_-__Siempre conseguiste lo que deseabas porque te empecinabas… fuiste el número uno en sorprendernos a todos lográndolo…_ -acaricia con la yema de los dedos el sitio en donde las letras han sido grabadas,- _y esa promesa no fue la excepción_.- Su ojo visible se curvea haciendo suponer que sonríe pero con una triste sonrisa.- _Lamento haber tardado pero por fin lo conseguimos… Sasuke no regresó en cuerpo a esta aldea, pero lo has traído de vuelta en esta piedra. Tuvo que morir para ser redimido y regresar a casa._

Las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes shinobis se aprietan, el ulular del viento agita los cabellos grises de la persona frente a ellos. Ya no hay odios, ni venganzas, ni sueños o pesadillas a futuro. Al menos no de ellos. Contra los pronósticos, Kakashi Hatake regresó a la aldea; Naruto Uzumaki regresó herido de muerte; justo segundos antes de hacer su último acto –la muerte misma,- fue nombrado Hokage por Tsunade.

-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei… por dejarte solo otra vez.

_-Cumpliste la promesa a Sakura__, de traerlo aunque fuese de esa manera… cumpliste también la promesa que le hiciste a él; lo salvaste al liberarlo. Y es que así son mis tercos alumnos… cuando mueren lo hacen juntos._ -El bolsillo permite dar salida a la fotografía del equipo siete.- _Y es que una parte de Sakura se fue con ustedes. Ella no sabe ser una escoria que abandone a sus amigos._- Risa amarga. Se agacha entonces a colocar la fotografía.- _Obito, guíalos por favor en este nuevo tramo donde ya no puedo hacerlo… mañana vendré a verlos._

-No Kakashi-sensei… si tú haces eso…

-Sabes que él no puede escucharte, Naruto. Desiste de una vez.

-No. Lo haré una y otra vez, hasta que pueda escucharme. Quiero que deje de venir a diario cuando está en la aldea, dioses… luce tan cansado….

Kakashi se levanta, tambaleante comienza a avanzar a paso lento. El chaleco está ennegrecido de un costado, siendo nada menos que sangre seca puesto que antes de ir a dejar el reporte de su misión, externamente su herida incluso se ha cerrado por sí misma antes de llegar al hospital.

-Aún tiene que vivir; aunque esté cansado de tanto perder a los que quiere ¡aún tiene la vida!... Él no sabe que no lo abandonamos… él…

-Él estará bien y no desistirá aunque milagrosamente los escuche.-interrumpe otra voz.

-¿Tú, quien…?

Los googles son levantados de sus negros ojos y colocados sobre la cabeza de obscuros y cortos cabellos.

-Tendremos más, mucho más tiempo para que lo sepan. He venido a cumplir una petición, vengan conmigo; mañana vendremos a visitarlo porque él viene cada mañana. Me ha hablado tanto de ustedes que creo ya conocerlos.

_-__ Obito, Naruto y… también Sasuke. Descansen. Los tres alguna vez quisieron no sólo igualarme sino superarme; ahora están tan lejos de mí que no puedo alcanzarlos. _

-Que arrogante Kakashi, en eso no has cambiado.- dice el adolescente más joven, plantándose frente al cabizbajo peli gris. Sasuke eleva una ceja al ver por fin el símbolo que le pertenece a él mismo por herencia familiar en la espalda del muchacho.- Hablas como si fueras eterno… tarde o temprano estarás aquí también así que no alardes. –

Eleva el rostro girando al otro lado.

- No te preocupes tanto, Naruto. Los genios tienen un funcionamiento extraño, él sigue vivo porque irónicamente con nuestra muerte lo enseñamos a vivir. –Señala su ojo izquierdo.- No es llamado genio por nada; él sabe que tiene que cuidarse y seguir viviendo para observar el futuro por nosotros y luego venir a contárnoslo… así que… quizá no ahora pero llegará aquí y estaremos esperándolo ¿verdad? –señala la roca, en el espacio vacío de la base en donde espera todavía a los grandes héroes que serán referidos.

Los ojos de Naruto se engrandecen comprendiendo la sabiduría de las palabras del jovencito, asintiendo con una sonrisa verdadera. Sasuke se dedica a observar silente.

-Aquí estaremos esperándote sensei. Sólo tarda un poco más y vive bien, dile eso también a Sakura-chan…

Kakashi gira hacia atrás la cabeza, moviéndola negativamente.

-_Me estoy volviendo loco… -_susurra para sí y es que creyó haber escuchado muy, muy lejana, la voz de su más desbocado discípulo aunque no entendió sus palabras, era indiscutiblemente ese timbre característico.

Tal y como la figura de Kakashi, desaparece al sumergirse en las entrañas de los bosques de entrenamiento de vuelta al poblado de la aldea, se desvanecen despacio las otras tres figuras, que reposaran por el resto del tiempo en los albores del futuro en la roca y sus leyendas.


End file.
